


Robin Didn't Die Day - Day One - OQfixitweek.

by starcrossedpages



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Outlaw Queen Fix It Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedpages/pseuds/starcrossedpages
Summary: Robin dies protecting Regina and she brings him back with true loves kiss.Prompt for OQfixitweek.





	Robin Didn't Die Day - Day One - OQfixitweek.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt. Day One: Based on Regina kisses Robin and TLK brings him back to life.

Regina cradled Robin’s lifeless body in her arms, as tears streamed down her face. 

Having defeated Hades now and with Zelena out of the room, Regina mourns for the love she had just lost. He had given her a second chance at love. He had given her hope – something to believe in and now it had been taken from her.

Regina had refused to let anyone else touch Robin. She needed the time with him before he was taken from her for good. 

She had sat like that for a long time before she heard footsteps coming towards her. However, she made no effort to look up to see who it was. Instead, she kept her eyes on Robin. 

“Come on, Regina,” Zelena said softly, urging her sister to come with her. She placed her hand on Regina’s shoulder.

She shook her head and she shoved her hand away from her. She moved away from her, her eyes still on Robin. “Leave me alone...” she muttered. “Leave us alone.”

Zelena didn’t speak again. She left Regina alone for a while longer and decided that she would get Emma or someone to speak to her.

The next time someone interrupts her she’ll do something she will probably regret later on. For now though, she didn’t care for the consequences of her actions. 

She had envisioned a future for them together. Of perhaps marriage and maybe living in the forest in a tent with him. Perhaps a nice house in the forest and her adopting young Roland too. Now none of that would happen and she was bitter about it

It should have been Zelena. It should have been her. It should have been someone else. Anyone but Robin, who didn’t deserve to die. The honourable man that he was had protected her from harm and part of her resented him for that. 

She could cry no more. 

But now she knew she must let him go. 

Her thumb brushed against his cheek and she took a long deep breath.

“I love you, Robin Hood,” she whispered. 

Shifting away from him and making sure that he was somewhat comfortable on the cold floor, Regina moved her arms away from him and she leaned down, kissing him softly on his lips.

“I will never forget you and everything you have done for me,” she added.

Regina finally stood up and she began to make her way out of the room, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. She didn’t look back, but the sound of a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Well I certainly hope you don’t forget me.” 

His voice sounded hoarse and he struggled to get to his feet. He lost his balance a little but he used the table for support.

Regina turned and looked around.

She stared at him.

He stared at her.

“Robin...”

“Regina...”

Regina ran across the room and she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his jacket

Robin hugged her back and he closed his eyes, hands running through her hair.

“I thought I lost you.”

“You could never lose me,” he whispered.

She pulled away and she slapped his arm. “Don’t ever do that again!”

He grinned down at her. “For you I would do anything. I could not stand back and watch you die Regina. I love you.”

Regina brushed her tears away and she nodded her head. “I love you too.”

Robin held her close to him and he kissed her softly. In return, she kissed him back, hands resting on his arms. She did not want the kiss to stop, but she reluctantly pulled away when she thought of his children.

“Let’s go and see your son and daughter,” Regina said softly.

Together, they left the house and made their way down the street, hand in hand. Every so often, she looked up to make sure he was still there; that this was not a dream and she was not imagining it. 

He really was there, she thought. And she smiled to herself. 

And from then on, Regina made a vow to herself that she would protect him at all costs. She had lost him once and she was not about to lose him again.


End file.
